


Stay

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Later, he would make you breakfast, maybe share a shower with you and go for round four – or was was it five?Right now, though, he was okay just staying.





	Stay

Dean watched as the sunlight rose and crept through the curtains of the room.  _Your room._

It was early in the morning but you’d probably only fallen asleep an hour ago. His muscles were aching in a pleasant way from pounding into you and he could still taste you in his lips and tongue. And your moans… God, those were playing in his head over and over.

“Dean,” you muttered, feeling as he moved his head from where it rested on your chest, “What are you doing?”

“I gotta go,” he kissed your neck. “It’s early.”

“No, stay!” you whined. “It’s morning. Text Sam. He can survive a day without you around.”

Your boyfriend took a long breath and then reached out to his phone by your side, doing what you’d just suggested, looking up at your face. Even half asleep, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“G’Morning,” he whispered and you rubbed your right eye for a moment.

“It’s night,” you corrected him. “Go back to sleep.”

Dean chuckled but complied, resting his head back right over your heart.

Later, he would make you breakfast, maybe share a shower with you and go for round four – or was was it five?

Right now, though, he was okay just staying.


End file.
